Lo Sucedido: Outtakes
by NicksBoo
Summary: Secuela de Lo Sucedido. Veremos momentos de la vida de nuestra pareja favorita
1. Making Cookies

CPOV

Hoy es 23 de diciembre, y estoy bajando las escaleras, últimamente Blake y Charlie han sido todas unas angelitas desde que les dije que Santa les iba a dejar muchos regalos si se portaban muy bien.

Hablando de esas pequeñas enanas, me doy cuenta de ellas no se han oído en todo el día y ya casi es su hora de dormir.

Cuando las encuentro, ellas y Liam están sentados frente al ventanal mirando hacia afuera. Ellas y Liam ya están vestidos con sus pajamas.

"Mami quiere saber porque sus bebés están mirando por la ventana" les digo y recojo a Liam.

"We are waiting for Santa" dice Blake y me mira con sus grandes ojos azules.

"Awww! Bebé, Santa no viene hoy, el viene después de mañana. Que tal si le decimos a Papi que se quede con Liam, mientras nosotras hacemos galletas navideñas" les digo y ellas asienten. Encontramos a Joseph en su estudio con su computadora y sonríe cuando nos ve.

"Pero ni no son las niñas más lindas de esta casa y mi pequeño campeón" nos dice y le entregó a Liam.

"Estas niñas vamos hacer galletas de navidad y este pequeño bebé tiene que ir a dormir" le digo y salimos.

Cuando estamos en la cocina, las siento en la mesa y preparo la masa para las galletas. Estiró la masa y les doy corta galletas en formas de peces, árbol de navidad y copo de nieve.

Comenzamos a cortar y Blake recoge la pieza de amasar y comienza a jugar con el y se comienza a comer sus manos.

Es raro, pero ella siempre ha tratado de comerse sus manos y es muy adorable y gracioso.

Cuando terminamos, pongo las galletas en el horno y me llevo a las niñas a su habitación. Es raro ya no ver sus cunas, pero todo es por una buena causa. Ahora ella tienen camas de niñas grandes y aunque todavía nos estamos adecuando a la situación y aunque en medio de la noche Blake o Charlie siempre comienza a llorar o esta en la puerta de nuestra habitación, todo esta bien.

"Bueno chicas, es hora de dormir. Que tal si Mami les lee un cuento" les digo y ellas dice si.

Elijo el cuento de caperucita roja y antes de que este por la mitad. Tengo a dos pequeñas profundamente dormidas


	2. Making Cookies: Part 2

**CPOV**

Cuando la alarma suena, abro mi ojos y siento algo acurrucada contra mi. Cuando volteo, veo a Charlie prácticamente debajo de mí con su manta y cordero Ross de peluche abrazado contra su pecho. Blake está igual que ella, pero la diferencia es que ella esta en el pecho de Joseph y el la tiene envuelta en sus brazos.

Me levanto con cuidado y veo que son las 8:30 de la mañana. Me levanto y me aseguro de Charlie no se despierte. Cuando volteo a verla, veo que ahora está acurrucada contra contra Joseph.

Me cepillo los dientes y amarró mi pelo en una coleta. Entro en el vivero de Liam y lo veo de pie en su cuna y se comienza a reír y a balbucear y sonrió.

"Bueno, alguien está feliz de ver a Mami o solo tiene hambre" le digo y lo recojo y bajo las escaleras con el y veo a Nana organizando todo y ya tiene un biberón de leche. Pongo a Liam en su silla alta y le entro su biberón y me pongo ayudar a Nana a hacer el desayuno.

Cuando estoy terminando de hacer los pancakes, entra un Joseph despeinado con Blake y Charlie en sus brazos y las deja en sus sillas altas y pongo una plato con pancakes, crema batida y fruta y ellas comienzan a comer.

 **Varias horas después**

Actualmente estoy con Blake y Charlie sentadas en la mesa y vamos a decorar las galletas de anoche. Ellas están vestidas con un vestido rojo de Old Navy y Charlie tiene sus leggings de Mud Pie.

Comenzamos a decorar las galletas con la ayuda de Nana y cuando terminamos les tomo varias fotos y las público en Instagram.


	3. Nina's Birthday

**CPOV**

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Nina, y vamos a ir a almorzar con ella. Eso se ha vuelto una tradición. Las niñas están vestidas cosas vestidos de Lilly Pulitzer y chanclas de Old Navy.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, las niñas corren hacia Nina y ellas las abrazan contra ella.

"Oh mi Dios. Ustedes si están grandes y adorables" les dice y se levanta y me da un beso en la mejilla. Y me quita a Liam de los brazos y lo llena de besos.

"Happy Birthday, Auntie Nina" dicen las chicas.

"Estés es el mejor regalo de todos los tiempos" dice Nina.

"Ellas estaban muy emocionadas por verte, ellos adoran a su tia Nins" le digo y ella sonrie.

"Y yo los amo ellos" dice Nina.

Hoy es martes y tengo que volver al trabajo. Joseph se va a encargar de llevar a los niños al Day care. Pero anoche organice lo que ellas iban a ponerse hoy. Yo y el hablamos y decidimos apuntar a las niñas en clases de Ballet. Y además Joy Perris de J Pervis Talent Agency quiere tener una entrevista conmigo. Ella es la representante de Tierney y Lily. Además de que he estado pensando y lo hable con Joseph y estuvimos de acuerdo en que ellas vuelvan al mundo de las cámaras.

Por suerte hoy solo tenia que grabar una escena y me podía ir. Le dije a Joseph que yo iría a recoger a los niños y en verdad el se siente muy aburrido. Así que decidí que mañana traerlo conmigo al set.

Cuando llegó al Day care. Ellas corren inmediatamente hacia mi y les doy un abrazo y enserio extrañe a estos pequeños monstruos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, dejo a Liam con Joseph en la sala y voy a darle un baño a la las niñas. Hoy será una noche de chicas y las voy a llevar al cine a ver Ballerina.

Las visto con un top rosado de Baby Gap, leggings, botas rosadas de Old Navy y una chaqueta de Zara rosada. Les hago dos coletas y las dejo con Joseph y me doy un baño.

Cuando llegamos al cine, algunas chicas se quieren tomar una foto conmigo y acepto y cuando estamos en la sala les compre palomitas a cada una y una soda y dulces.

La pelicula fue muy reflexiva y me encanto, tambien a las niñas, cuando volvemos a casa, ellas van inmediatamente para donde Joseph.


End file.
